


Anzio, bella Anzio

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, POV Third Person, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italia notaba todo esto sin tener que abrir los ojos, tumbado e inmóvil en su propio camastro, rezumando sangre que no iba a parar de manar pronto. Mención a otros países.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anzio, bella Anzio

Desde las frías estancias salían los quejidos de los soldados heridos.

Únicamente se disponía de un médico, que a cada momento lanzaba maldiciones mientras iba de un catre a otro acompañado por unas enfermeras con el uniforme manchado de sangre y los brazos desnudos, porque las mangas habían sido usadas para hacer vendas. Dos camilleros hablaban y fumaban impasibles en el pasillo del improvisado hospital, esperando que llegasen más heridos del frente de Anzio o que les avisasen para retirar otro cadáver.

Italia notaba todo esto sin tener que abrir los ojos, tumbado e inmóvil en su propio camastro, rezumando sangre que no iba a parar de manar pronto.

Un sacerdote sentado en un camastro junto a un soldado moribundo al que acababa de dar la extremaunción, parecía rezar con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, o tal vez escondiendo la impotencia.

Italia Veneciano podía verlo todo desde el jergón donde lo habían acostado; podía verlo y oírlo pese a que frecuentemente perdía la consciencia durante tiempo que él no podía determinar y luego despertaba otra vez en aquella pesadilla. Había perdido mucha sangre y la herida no se cerraba, todavía no.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba su hermano mayor y si él también estaba tan herido como él. Quejidos. No lo notaba por ninguna parte.

 _Maledizione._

El cura salió de su ensimismamiento y al ver los ojos sin vida del muchacho al que acompañaba se los cerró e hizo la señal de la cruz. Luego se incorporó pesadamente y avisó con un gesto a los camilleros. Comenzó a andar ojeando a los soldados tumbados.

Italia lo veía acercarse con paso pausado y advirtió en los ojos de aquel sacerdote la mirada que nunca hubiera querido ver de nuevo en alguien; la de la lástima más profunda.

Cerró los ojos para no verlo llegar, queriendo huir de aquella opresión; volver a abrazar a Alemania, a Japón, comer gelato, vivir, gritar. Las palabras del sacerdote resbalaban sin sentido hasta su tímpano, luego sólo un murmullo y después el silencio.

Cuando despertó, el cura ya no estaba allí. Y él estaba sólo.


End file.
